


The Zephyr Holiday

by Jurunce



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Brother/Sister Incest, Christmas Party, F/M, Memory Loss, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV First Person, Sibling Love, Taller Woman/Shorter Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurunce/pseuds/Jurunce
Summary: Siblings Alec and Sarah Kerrigan pull together a Christmas gathering with friends and family. Life had been rough for the two of them, with the breakdown of their relationships months before. Ultimately, they came to accept the fact that they loved each other more than anyone else. Their bond is unbreakable, their love for each other invaluable, and they can no longer be seen without one or the other at their side.Alec also had memories of a life he once had almost two decades ago when he brought down the Terran Confederacy at the behest of Arcturus Mengsk. The memories of the betrayal, the horrors, and the pain, suffering, and despair from losing the only family he had left in this world that immediately followed, are now a blur. Vengance was fulfilled, the prophecy completed, and redemption granted, the siblings were granted the only second chance they'll ever get.





	The Zephyr Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> This is my first story posted on the AO3 site. I also have a few others I posted over on my DA account that I will very likely post here when I make some changes and additions to those stories.
> 
> First-person POV from Alec's perspective. He's my featured OC.
> 
> This story does contain incest.

I woke up around 6 A.M. naturally. I could hear the snow falling onto the bedroom window, and the slow, gentle breathing of my own sister. I was snuggled up against her, enjoying her embrace. She was sleeping so peacefully that I was careful not to disturb her as I got out of bed. It was so cold in the apartment that the chill managed to reach my bones so quickly it woke me up faster than a cup of coffee would. I huffed out a breath loud enough I could’ve sworn I woke my sister. I quickly, but quietly went to our closet, digging through our clothes and our racing gear to grab a charcoal muscle shirt, black jeans, a heavy fur coat, and a pair of winter gloves and fur boots. I slipped myself in them before I left the room for the bathroom, but before I did, I quickly fixed the heavy sheets to tuck my sister in so she doesn't get too cold. I didn’t make any effort to bind my long brilliant red hair. The least I did was at least untangle it. But no matter what I did, I had a rather wicked case of bed head. My hair is just as long as my sister's, and I bind it the same way she does. I analysed myself closely, and I can say that my face strongly resembles my own sister, though my eyes are of a noticeably brighter shade of green, and my jawline is a little more refined than hers to accentuate some masculine qualities hidden in my otherwise feminine-looking face. I'm also very well built for a 173 centimeter man weighting 69 kilos. My sister on the other hand is 180 centimeters and just one kilo lighter than I am and is impressively toned. I'm two years younger, born in 2475, so that makes me 35 and my big sis 37. After getting dressed, and finished in the bathroom, I went for the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast for the both of us.

 

I could recall a dream I had. Flashes of memories of a past some three decades ago showed me as a special ops agent along with my sister. There were memories where we were bonding together, we'd make each other smile, laugh, cry, make one or the other mad over something small. There was absolutely no rivalry between us because the things we went through interrupted our childhood, though I can't recall what exactly it was. But what I can recall was that we shared, and still do, a bond that was deeply rooted, and now has grown further, having turned into one of deep love. We tried to grow out of it several times, only for the two of us to finally realise that what we once considered strong sibling love, was in reality, romantic feelings for each other.

 

Sure, there are dozens of other women who could make me happy. But no one is like my sister, and I can only have one woman who is like my sister. That one woman is Sarah, my own sister. That Sarah is the one who had brought me love, warmth, and happiness. Whatever pain and suffering I had to endure in the past, it was worth it in the end, because now I'm with her at last, in a place I can truly call home.

 

Zephyrus was as frigid as the coldest parts of Stormrage here on Aura, the capital planet of my new home, which is part of the Aura Colonial Empire, an autonomous faction someplace in the Galatic Fringe. Our birthworld is close by, and recently they joined the Aura Colonial Empire as an autonomous planet, meaning that they and Aura citizens can move between each other, they're part of the Empire, but they can also have their own government. The heater in my apartment was down, and as a result, it was ten degrees celsius in the apartment. I filed a notice that the heater wasn’t working. Maintenance would be coming some time late in the afternoon because of the holidays. I also had errands to tend to, so I put a letter saying that if Sarah wasn’t at home or I, that they could come in and perform the service. For the record, I currently live on 19th Avenue of Iapyx Way, Suite 311, with my big sister, Sarah, being my only roommate, *chuckles* if you could call her that. The Kerrigan Manor has been undergoing repair and refurbishment to our needs, and so I had the apartment that Her Majesty had gifted me for my service to the Aura Colonial Empire and Her Subjects, with half off the rent for as long as I had the unit.

 

After I started making the coffee, I pulled off my gloves and put them in my coat pocket before I broke out the cast iron cookware and put them on the stove to start cooking. I then brought out some sausage links, bacon, eggs, and hash browns from the refrigerator to cook us some breakfast to start the freezing day off with our shop for the Christmas party. I also broke out a couple of serving plates from the cabinet. I first tossed the bacon onto some baking sheets and wire racks to cook them in the oven.

 

As I was cooking breakfast, Sarah came around the corner.

 

“Hey Alec. You’re up early.” she said as she broke out the pancake mix to make the pancakes. No breakfast is complete without that special food item to complete it.

 

“I know, Sarah. We have errands to tend to. Tomorrow’s the Christmas party.” I said as I was cooking the sausage links in one pan.

 

“Right. Is anyone going to make it to our party?” She asked if anyone from Viper Squadron was attending my party, even though I’m no longer with them for God knows how long. After Sarah made the batter, she took the hot griddle to cook the pancakes.

 

“I haven’t heard from anyone at Viper Squadron.” I sighed. “Last I heard, getting the clearances to leave base for friends is an absolute nightmare. The nature of their work is so sensitive no one knows much besides their existence.” I finished at the thought of their nature.

 

“Yeah.” she said.

 

“Besides, Jordan, Feng, Liang, Tim, Aimee, Ken, and Alexis are coming. They said they had the day off.” I said as my exchange between them came across my mind. I remembered that they were going to make it since they retired from the Squadron.

 

“What about Jim?” she inquired about Jim Raynor, her ex-boyfriend of a few years at this point.

 

Long time ago I remember that the relationship was dysfunctional. I thought they would be happy, but… I don’t know. It ended up not working out. I had to step in, snap him out of whatever hell he was going through while I began the healing process with my sister. I was pretty mad when I found out what was going on. That was the point where Sarah ultimately decided that she will commit her life to me. Eventually he and I made amends, and we’re now on excellent terms.

 

I suppose alcohol was to blame. I remember him back then where he soaked his despair and depression in alcohol. With this in mind, I was able to finally help him steer him in the direction of rehabilitation so he can finally get his life back together, and finally leave the past behind.

 

I hate being cynical, but there are truths out in life you just simply have to accept, and running from them is futile. One of those truths is that alcohol is the perfect solvent to a blossoming relationship, if it is left unchecked.

 

As for my love life, well, let’s just say that it wasn’t so prosperous. I remember the day I found out that my third overall girlfriend was cheating on me, and I was really mad and heartbroken that she wasn’t faithful to the relationship. One of my racing buddies told me of this, for which I thanked him for. He offered to take me to a bar, but I declined, saying that my sister was going to take me to some place. All of this was well before my sister had her falling out with Jim. And I thought my falling out was already bad enough.

 

From that point on, me and my sister had effectively started our forbidden relationship, though the seeds were planted since at least 2498. I remember the first time she and Jim fought, and I never really liked seeing my big sister hurt, so I did what little brothers do best, and I comforted her, calmed her down, and soothed her emotional pain. She told me about what it was about, and indeed, back then, I was questioning whether Arcturus Mengsk was acting within his own character, only to find out he ultimately wanted petty vengeance against us. What became of his dominion was no better than the Confederacy I felled in his name. That’s where my memories end, the rest are merely a blur.

 

Sometimes, I forget how fast time flies.

 

I did hate having to bring it up though, but I have to go with the flow, I guess. “Yeah. He’ll be coming, Sarah. I know you don’t like him for what he’s said to you in the past, but I’ve been checking in on him, and he’s been doing far better than the first time I found out about the dysfunction. He said he’s finally back on track, found a job in the government as a security officer, and he’s been seeing Ariel Hanson. He said that he’s been happy with her and asked about the two of us. He’s willing to accept our relationship we’ve started, seeing that it’s not abusive at all, unlike what just about everyone says outside of the Aura Colonial Empire.”

 

I then finished the thought. “Sarah, he’ll be coming here with Ariel. I invited him over. Can you please make amends with him? He knows what he’s done to you, and he’s real sorry. I’m not saying you should get back with him, but at least be good friends, or acquaintances at least.”

 

“I’ll try. But I can’t guarantee that it’ll work the first time around.” she promised me. I’ve always known her for following through on her promises like I do to her, and anyone else for that matter. I am what you would call a man of his word.

 

At that, we had breakfast to worry about. After I finished the sausage links, I took the skillet I used to make them and made the eggs. The bacon was done, so I pulled them out and put them onto some towels to wick the grease from them.

 

Who knew that my sister and I made such an excellent team? Only the two of us knew the answer. In no time we prepped breakfast, and the finishing touch were the hash browns. Once that was done, we fixed ourselves the plates and our mugs were full of black coffee, and we took our seats at the dining table. Sarah sat across from me, as usual. Sometimes, she would play footsies with me in between bites. Most times, she gave me eye contact after finishing whatever was in her mouth. We cleaned up after ourselves and proceeded to get ready for the day ahead of us.

* * *

 

First order of business after breakfast: shower.

 

Of course a hot shower would help wake us up to our fullest. We stripped off the jackets and boots, then I grabbed ourselves a few towels for our hair and bodies from the cabinet, while Sarah proceeded to grab her bathrobe. We stepped into the bathroom to remove the other articles of clothing, but before that, Sarah got the hot water running as I was stepping out of my jeans. I then turned around to see that my sister had begun to strip off her clothing. I quickly turned away so I can finish removing my clothes, specifically my g-string (yep, there's male thongs).

 

“It's okay, Alec!” she assured me as she put her hand on my shoulder. “You don't have to be embarrassed.” she was right. A long time ago, we promised not to hide anything from each other, including our naked bodies. We trust each other with our lives. With that, we both stepped into the shower together.

 

It takes a lot of trust for a couple to see each other in the nude, especially siblings. We’re fully grown. We’re not the typical siblings who would bicker and fight over insignificant things. We’ve been through a lot of tough times, we look out for each other, we trust each other, we know what the other needs and wants.

 

And most importantly, we love each other, even if it’s much closer; more intimate. We gave our consent to each other, and in fact, by Aura Colonial law, there’s a declaration of consent for this purpose, for which we’ve signed as consenting parties when I found this out a few years ago when my sister moved in.

 

We both washed down our hair by ourselves. Then when we got to washing our bodies down, we wash each other down, helping to scrub each other's back. Sarah wanted hers done first, so I obliged. I also showed my generosity by gingerly scrubbing the whole of her body. I could also tell that she was smiling. Next, she took care of my body like I did to hers.

 

I sucked in a breath and grimaced as she squeezed both of my shoulders. It felt good getting them massaged.

 

“Feel good?” she giggled as she kneaded the sore muscles from yesterday’s workout at the gym.

 

“Yeah. Man I really love how strong your hands are.” I smiled at her.

 

I then did the same thing to her before we wrapped things up in the shower. After drying and lotioning our bodies, we got ready to start running the important errands that needed to be taken care of. Just before we left, the maintenance crew stopped by in time, and so we let them in while we waited for them to do their job. We took a seat on our sofa and snuggled up on each other. To kill some of the time, we made conversation.

 

I had something on my mind. Something that I - no we… remembered saying all these years ago. The things that we did to solidify our relationship we have now.

 

“Hey Sarah.” I started, and she looked at me, showing that she was listening. “Do you remember what I said to you, over a decade ago?”

 

“Barely.” She sighed. “What was it that you told me?”

 

“I… remember saying that we would protect each other, and that we would love each other no matter what stood in our way.” I began. “I even remember you telling me that it was okay, that what I was feeling for you… you had the same feelings as well. At least here we can freely love each other peacefully, just like everyone else.”

 

Sarah remembered those words. “Right. I remember now.” I saw the pain as tears began to well in her eyes. “Times were trying, you were breaking down after our mission on Tarsonis. I was so scared of losing you! I wanted to protect you, and I still do.” she began to cry as I soothed her pain she was expressing. “I love you not just as my baby brother, my best friend who I can trust with my life and who I can count on, but the man who brought me the most happiness. No other man is like you, Alec.”

 

I felt a sense of warmth in my heart at those last words. “Than you, Sarah. No other woman is like you. You are more than just my big sister, but a guardian angel, and a friend who I can count on, codify in. Someone who I can trust with my life. And someone who I can love as well.”

 

Sarah stood up, and I stood as well. We were both facing each other, making eye contact. What I saw in her eyes was not just the love she showed, but the pain she had to endure to get to where we are at now. I shared the same expression. Sarah pulled me into a tight embrace, and I returned her embrace by wrapping my arms around her as well. Despite standing close to eight centimetres taller than I, she pressed her eyes into my left shoulder as I caressed the back of her head. I was shedding tears as well as she caressed the back of my head as well.

 

“It’s okay, sweetie.” I comforted her. “We made it to where we wanted to be for so long now. And I will always be by your side.”

 

Sarah straightened herself out as she looked into my eyes. “I love you, Alec.” she brushed some strands of my hair that was in my right eye. “And I will be by your side too.”

 

We then closed the distance and kissed each other on the lips. It was long and tender, nothing overtly sexual. It was like the first time we ever did this.

 

One of the crewmembers of the maintenance team that took care of our heater stopped by, notifying us that the job was done and that the heater is fully functional. It needed some parts replaced, and the unit began to heat the house.

 

“It’s going to get toasty that we’ll need to shed these coats of ours.” Sarah smiled at me. “Come on, let’s go take care of our business.”

 

We then left our apartment. Sarah took the keycard to one of our vehicles.

When we went downstairs, we got into our 5-door hatchback that Sarah chose via the keycard. The car isn’t anything too special unlike a couple of our sports car and modified ones that we kept in our garage. I let her take the wheel while I took the passenger seat. After fastening up and starting the car, she pulled out of our assigned parking spot and traveled up the public garage, which takes a while since our spot is rather deep inside the garage. I watched her as she safely turns through each corner, until she decides to floor it and perform a powerslide through the next corner and cleanly exit it, which caught me off-guard. I had to brace myself as the lateral forces was about to throw me out of the seat.

 

I was a bit annoyed. “Just because we’re stunt drivers doesn’t mean do scary shit, alright?”

 

“C’mon I’m just trying to have a bit of fun.” she knew. “And look, I know you’re smiling.

 

“Yeah, yeah you’d get mad at me for choosing our loud-ass car that’ll set off car alarms.” I giggled.

 

“Yeah because you decided to pull the silencers out, Mr. Loud-Ass-Tuner.” We both laughed after I told her that.

 

Once we got out of the garage, she took a defencive driving posture. She’s always patient and looking out for other drivers. Here in Aura, it’s easy to have your licence revoked for unsafe driving habits. The Terran Dominion has some of the most pathetic drivers we’ve encountered. Both of us are patient, but sometimes we see someone do something so obnoxious it puts us in danger, and we managed to escape. But that was also victim of my colourful insults.

 

“At least here, everyone drives safely, are acutely aware of their environment, and knows what they’re doing.” I mused as I pondered our surroundings.

 

“Yep.” she agreed. “I still don’t know why you have to call some of the other drivers outside of the Empire some colourful names.”

 

“‘Cause I know they’re a bunch of idiots. I still like to call them either muppets or spoons.” I rolled my eyes at the thought. She knows I can come up with some colourful insults simply because I’ve been around a bunch of Scots in the past, and I’m not one. It eventually rubs off you and you gain that kind of ability and understanding.

 

We eventually arrived at the Starlight Megascraper to get our shop on. Whether it was bad timing or whatever else, the wholesale market we went to could be described as a sea of Terran traffic. We had to get our shop done and over with because one, tomorrow is the big day, and both me and her get to work our cooking skills for all of our guests. And two, we simply don’t like going to crowded places at this time of the year, even if everyone is culturally decent to one-another. Plus, it’s not too hard to get noticed by a few people.

 

“Are those two the people who starred in the December Gymkhana?”

 

“Hey, do those siblings star in stunt videos and make music on the side?”

 

“Hey, mom! The redheaded siblings who do cool stunts on rally courses and gymkhana sets!”

 

I found her hand with mine and interlocked my fingers with her. She gave me a firm squeeze whilst trying not to notice that there’s people taking notice of us.

 

Yeah. We’re not only rally drivers, but also gymkhana stunt drivers, and we also make music on the side. Outside of our careers though, we're just like any other boring person, or at least that's how it should be.

* * *

 

We now have these lovely smartphones which were framed with nano-aluminum and its touchscreen is fully transparent. It’s a nifty little device. I take a glance at the upper-right corner to see that the time is 5:54 P.M. Zephyrus Time while I was checking off the things that we needed to take care of for the day. Today is the 23rd of December, 2512. It was already dark outside, and the snow was gently falling like feathers around us. Zephyrus is known for the terrible snowstorms, and the 12 P.M. weather forecast said that it’ll snow pretty hard, and where we currently live, it’s pretty notorious for snowing in the garage and the lobby of the apartment building. When we got onto the motorway, Sarah went into the leftmost lane and floored it to make haste. The world flew by us all as we were overtaking many of the drivers who were in the right. We exited off where we needed to be at so we can get home, put away all the food we just picked up, and get the rest of the day over with.

 

As she was driving down the motorway, I checked to see if I received any texts from any of my contacts. What I have is a personal phone, not my business one, which has a shitload of unread texts from co-workers. First text I read was from Jordan.

 

_“Hey Alec, Me and my wife will be coming to your house close to the afternoon for the holiday party. We’re both looking forward to seeing you and your big sister <3” _

 

So I told my sister about their arrival. “Hey Sarah, Jordan and Alexis are going to be coming over tomorrow morning. That okay with you?”

 

Sarah, though focused on the road, answered my question diligently. “Yeah. Though it’s early, it’ll be good to have them over. How are the two doing?” she wanted to get a little slice of their life.

 

“They’re doing great.”

 

“That’s great to hear.”

 

Jordan was my second girlfriend, and Alexis was my first. Jordan is bisexual, as she told me when I was with the Sons of Korhal. I thought Alexis was straight, but she came out as gay later on down in her life. Alexis disappeared in a mission, and I manage to find her in certain circumstances, while Jordan was my second one I had. I tried to recall how or what circumstances led to my breakup with her. But what I know is that the two were field medics - Jordan being a Chief Medical Officer. She also specialises in therapy and counseling, which is now her job in the civilian world. Alexis became a physician, and the two work at the same hospital.

 

About my third girlfriend that I ended up with, her name is Chloe. I met her through Aimee Thompson, a good friend of mine and a musician, who plays bass for our semi-active band we called Scarlet Vipers. On the off-times when the bandmates would go do their solo projects, we would occasionally do our own projects, but our focus is also in motorsports, which is how some of our music videos features me and my sis doing some crazy stunts. Aimee was responsible for telling my racing buddy, Ken, who then told me that Chloe was cheating on me. It was when I just done shooting a scene where Ken told me, as Aimee wasn’t able to get in touch with me then.

 

When we arrived at the apartment complex, we pulled up to our unit to find that one of our neighbours was so courteous and cleared our garage way. He left us a note saying that it snowed pretty hard and that the snow crew was also hard at work, and that they were luckily not snowed in, so he de-snowed the garage.

 

The food was packed in durable, lightweight, collapsible crates that can be stacked on top of each other easily, if the items sit below the lip that is. We got two crates worth, and I beared the heavier of the two since that contained a few packages of rylak sirloin and claws. The sirloin is perhaps best known for their density, and incredible note once properly cooked. Between me and her, I happen to know how to best prepare it. She really loves my cooking. I’ll admit my sister is incredible as well. I really love her desserts she prepares, the vegetables she cooks, and the stews she cooks. My goodness she makes the best rylak stew. I prepped the sirloin in my marinating sauce to let it soak for at least 18 hours to get the best flavour out of them. We stored the food in their appropriate places before taking off to the gym to get our workout in.

 

Though I weigh in at around 68 to 70 kilos, I am pretty damn strong, but I’m no bodybuilder either. You can see just how cut I am. The strength is not only needed for taking lateral accelerations, but also for other useful things, like carrying heavy crates of food. We share a workout routine focused on our arms, core, shoulders, chest, and neck. Though I can lift more than my sister, she can life quite the amount as well, and she’s on the lighter end for her body mass. We sometimes go to parties, and my apparent party trick is to bench press my sister.

 

After our gym session, which also comprised of a sauna to help with our sore muscles, we went back to our unit where we lived. It always felt good to hit up the sauna before we left, since the soreness doesn’t hit us as hard.

 

After we got home in the evening, we first set about our dinner before we turn in for the day, because it was a long one; the crazy shop, and the bills, which I’ve taken care of the day before. One thing I was looking forward to was the second shower of the day, so we can not only cleanse ourselves of the sweat, but to also detox our muscles of the lactic acid, number one cause of soreness from a good workout.

 

After dinner, we headed upstairs where we stripped off our clothes sullied with our dirt and dumped into the empty hamper. Sarah prepped the shower while I went to go find the after-shower lotion to use on our skins after we took our shower. The routine was no different from before, except this time, after I turned off the water, Sarah took the lotion and volunteered to go first. I applied the lotion across her shoulders, and began to rub it into her skin, firmly massaging her sore muscles as I worked outwards from there. We eventually stepped out of the shower with our towels in our hands to settle on our bed. Sarah wasn’t yet done with the massage session, which she was enjoying. She spread her towel on the bed and laid on it, front side down.

 

“Can you please massage my legs.” she politely requested, and I began to massage her legs.

 

Her leg muscles were almost as stiff as cables, and I put in my patience and love to massaging out the soreness. Some parts of her legs that I massaged had her moaning as I kneaded and massaged them. I spent about thirty minutes doing her legs before I moved up her body to finish her shoulders. I had to straddle her so I can reach her shoulders easily. Massaging her shoulders had the same effect as her legs, but she was almost sleeping under my hands as I worked the muscles. Had I not put out the occasion to stop her from sleeping, I wouldn’t get my turn.

 

When it was my turn, Sarah laid me down on her towel, same position as hers, and she worked the same areas I worked on. She loves to trace the ridges of my muscles, something I subconsciously do to her whenever I massage her.

 

When we were all done and dried off, we settled in bed, no clothes on. I turned down the lights before I got in bed with her and spooned her like what we’ve been doing. Sometimes she would spoon me, and other times we would cuddle up on each other. Whenever I spooned her, she would take my hand and use it to cup one of her breasts. I would sometimes squeeze them and rub her nipples. Eventually sleep would take over.

* * *

 

 

In my dream, I recalled a memory of the seeds that would become the relationship I have now.

 

I remember the day when Sarah first spooned me. This was about twenty-eight days after the mission on Tarsonis. Sarah was a wreck after I nearly died from a sword wound to my gut, and I was no different either. We needed each other.

 

We shared a quarters on the Hyperion. Back then, we would sleep in our sleep gowns, backs facing each other and giving each other as much personal space as possible in the cramped space. None of us were willing to sleep on the floor, that was a no-no.

 

This time, I wasn’t really getting any sleep as the frightening moment was playing in a loop. Sarah turned around and leaned up to see that I was awake. I was so lost in that moment that I didn’t notice her sitting up to see what I was up to.

 

“Alec, come closer.” she asked after she laid back down. I scooted towards her, and next thing I noticed; she wrapped her left arm around me and molded herself along my figure.

 

“It’s okay, Alec. It’s all over.” she quietly pleaded as she began to sob. I felt so bad that I held her hand, never wanting to release it.

 

I had nothing to say. Soon, I fell asleep in her embrace.

 

The next day, when I went to the galley to grab a cup of coffee, Sarah pulled me back to our quarters after I drank it. I didn’t know why she acted so hastily, and the look on her face was worrying me.

 

“Alec, I wanted to talk to you about what I did yesterday.” she began.

 

“Was it when you spooned me when we slept?” I asked. I had a grasp of where this was going.

 

“I wanted to know if you were okay with what I did. It may feel unsisterly, but what do you think?” she was worried about how I would react to what she was saying, and feared that I would just walk away, turning my back on her.

 

But, instead, I took her left hand into my clammy hands and put it on my right cheek. “Sarah, it’s okay. I actually needed it; the stability, the love, and support. You were there when I needed it most.” I said as I closed the distance and pulled my sister into a hug. We were like this for the next few minutes, holding each other, not wanting to let go of the other.

 

I then asked myself a question I needed an answer since she snuggled me. “Sarah, are you feeling what I’m feeling? Something that goes beyond sibling love?”

 

“Yes.” she answered. There was a tone of fear in her voice. “But it’s wrong, isn’t it? I don’t know if we could have it. I don’t think it’ll last, especially if someone finds out.” she was right, I’m afraid.

 

“Who said we can’t love each other? No one has to know. It could be our secret. This love is invaluable, Sarah, even if we end up with someone else later on in life.” I pleaded her that it can be our secret we keep between each other, even if we find another person to love.

 

We were treading in dangerous water around here. If someone finds out about our relationship, we’re done for. With Mengsk, he would put us down.

 

I had to ask. “Do you still love me?”

 

“I should be the one asking you that!” she held me tighter as she told me that. “Alec, do you still love me? Your big sister has done something she shouldn’t have done to her little brother!”

 

I loved her too much to leave her. No matter what, I will still be by her side. I know she’s the only family I have left, and I will do anything to keep her safe, and fill her heart with joy and love.

 

“Yes.” I answered. “And Sarah, as long as we give our consent to each other, as long as we are aware of what we’re doing, and their consequences and how we can avoid them, how would we end up hurting each other?” I tried to reason with her, and she sighed at what I had to say.

 

“You’re right.” she finally admitted, and I backed away a little while remaining in her arms.

 

She looked at me nervously before she put together her words, unsure if she should ask.

 

“Alec, can I… kiss you?” she finally asked.

 

I responded by first brushing her hair aside so they’re not in the way.

 

“... Yes.” I hesitantly answered.

 

The two of us closed the distance, and I got up on my toes so I can meet her face. What she wanted was a lip-on-lip kiss, and I knew that. Our first kiss was soft, and long. We both closed our eyes as we held each other by the backs of our heads as we shared our first kiss.

 

I was questioning whether this was a fantasy or reality. We soon broke the embrace and we looked at each other. I soon took her hands into mine and looked at them before looking up at her.

 

“I love you Sarah.” I said with a slight smile before putting my head on her left shoulder. “You are the most important person I could ever have in my life. You are irreplaceable, and I really love you."

 

“I love you too.” she responded.

 

And that’s where the memory ended. That was how we started this.

 

And through tough times, we kept our promise. That, to me, is an achievement I am most proud of.

* * *

 

We both woke up early in the morning in the same position as before. As she got out of the bed, I watched her walk to the bathroom in front of our bed with her clothes in her hand. I soon followed, collecting my clothes and electing to put them on before I walked out the room to take the bathroom directly in sight of the double doors. After relieving myself and washing up, I got dressed and went downstairs to cook breakfast while my sister catches up with me.

 

After landing on the first floor, the doorbell rang, and I went over to see who it was that rang it. To my delight, it was Jordan Wilson and Alexis Parker, whom I saw through the camera just above the doorway. I pressed the button to let them in.

 

“Hey Alec!” Jordan and Alexis cheered as I let them in.

 

“Hey Jordan.” I smiled as I welcomed them in. They took their shoes off at the doorstep and set them on the shoe rack. They recognise my household policy of no shoes beyond the doorstep.

 

I turned to welcome Alexis, which she returned as well. I proceeded to get the two settled in.

 

“Have a seat on the sofa. Need me to grab you guys some water?” I ask the two of them. They kindly asked for a glass, and I pulled out a pair and got them iced water and kindly gave it to them. I then took a seat beside Jordan and faced both her and Alexis. I placed my left arm on the back cushion as I put my feet on the sofa, with my knees bent and resting on the base of the same cushion I was leaning on.

 

“So how have the two of you been?” I started the catch-up conversation. I knew the conversation could turn awkward, considering these two ladies were once my girlfriends, at one point and another.

 

“We’ve been doing great!” Alexis smiled at me. I knew she can handle this well. “How’s your sister doing?”

 

“She’s doing great.” I beamed back at Alexis when she asked about my sister.

 

“Hey, that’s excellent, Alec!” Jordan smiled at me when I answered the good news.

 

Sarah soon walked into the room and took a seat behind me. Both Jordan and Alexis noticed her presence, and said hello to her as she proceeded to take a seat beside me. She placed her hands on my right shoulder and snuggled up on me. She was showing her legitimate affection for me in front of our two guests, which she doesn’t mind.

 

“So what are you guys up to?” Sarah asked about the conversation. I told her we were just getting caught up on our social lives and checking in on each other.

 

We soon began to make small talk, and eventually I started to talk shit about my ex-girlfriend, revealing how much of a gobshite she really was when I found out that she was cheating on me with another guy.

 

“... so I found out through my racing buddy, Ken, who he found out through Aimee that Chloe was having an affair with this bloke who Chloe claimed to have known for years. So I was fucking mad at Chloe. She tried to appease me by promising to be faithful, but I told her that she broke the promise and everything she’s trying to do to appease me was worth fuck-all. That’s when I finally cut her loose. One thing I didn’t tell her was that Aimee was there, and that’s how I found out. Should’ve known better when her patterns on her words seemed a bit off.” I finished my shit-talking rant, which felt good. Jordan gave me this look like she would give Chloe an ass-whoopin’ if she ever saw her in the act at the time. But I know that’s not her, she’s civil despite her incredible physique.

 

Whenever I look at them, and look back at the past, I don’t know how I ended up with women who are taller than I am. There’s Sarah, Alexis, Jordan, and Chloe.

 

Eventually, Sarah and I got off the sofa to make everyone breakfast. We kind of made the same thing, except this time I made roasted potatoes instead of hash browns. After it was all made, I told Alexis and Jordan that breakfast was made. I was also anticipating two more guests coming over, unsure of who, but nevertheless, I have it all ready.

 

Those two guests in question turned out to be both Aimee Thompson and Feng Yun. Between the two, I’ve known Feng and her childhood friend, Liang Zhao longer than Aimee. They were at the door and I just got done serving the first two guests. I ran over to the door to welcome my next two guests over.

 

“Greetings Feng and Aimee!” I smiled as I opened the door to let them in.

 

“Alec! Oh my how have you been?” Feng was elated to see me again. We saw each other again some time in 2510, while our first encounter was just over a decade ago in circumstances long forgotten to me. The only place I could recall is it was on Mar Sara, in Blackwater Station.

 

“I’ve been doing better since that messy breakup.” I answered Feng. I could tell that Aimee was about to ask a question which would have received the exact same answer that I gave to Feng.

 

Beyond that, I welcomed the two new guests, and Jordan and Alexis welcomed the two of them.

 

“Feng, Aimee, there’s breakfast. My sis and I made it. We already took our servings. Want some?” I asked them if they wanted any of the breakfast I made. The two said that they can get some more, even though they already made some at home. It doesn't hurt to grab extras, as long as you’re not over-stuffing yourself. They asked for small plates, and I gave them exactly what they requested before rejoining them to catch up.

 

“So where’s Liang?” I asked Feng, wondering where he’s at.

 

“Liang is busy with work. He said he won’t be able to make it early, but he can still make it to the party.” Feng assured me that he’ll make it despite his work schedule commanding his labour for the holiday. “It’s an early day where he works.” Feng was right, even if some businesses are closed, others are open and have an early closure for the holidays. Feng told me that he’s a transportation engineer, deciding to use his past experience with Viper Squadron in the civilian world. Where he works, he needs just a little more time before he’s eligible for promotion to Chief Engineer. I cannot question his work. The things he’s put together are out of this world.

 

After just a little more social catch-up, I got up and decided that it’s time to start cooking the feast, using what we bought yesterday at the store. The main feature that’s going to be roasted tonight is the Taurus haunch that I bought the day before and started to brine in my sugar and spice-based brine for forty-eight hours. I started the oven at 108 degrees Celsius, and once it got to cooking temperature, I carefully pulled out the haunch and placed it on the pan to stick into the oven for a total of four hours. Yes, I slow roast it because I find that it not only thoroughly cooks the meat, but also retains the moisture content. You have to cook it just right or it will come out drier than Mar Sara. I got the wood-fire grill going and I carefully extracted the rylak sirloin to start grilling them while I was also preparing the vegetables as well, including the mashed potatoes, Zephyr sprouts, castrol, while my sister was preparing the stuffing and the other vegetables. Fruit salads are easy to prepare, as we had a couple prepared for the occasion. The fruit salads were made using locally-sourced Aura natives, which are safe for Terran consumption.

 

When I went back outside to check on the sirloin, it was ready for turning. I got out a pair of tongs to turn them over on the other side to let it cook for another fifteen minutes before I got the fire tongs to turn the wood over to expose the meat to the hot coals to maintain the internal temperature before leaving it alone for the time being.

 

As I was finishing with vegetable preparation, I got a text from my uncle, Paul Kerrigan, which was also sent to my sister. He said the following.

 

_“Alec and Sarah, we just got off the shuttle from TarKossia and are now on our way to your guy’s apartment for the holiday party you guys are throwing. It’ll be awhile before we get there.”_

 

Our aunt in question is Elizabeth Novak. She’s also coming from our birth world. And they’re right, it takes a while to get to here from that planet with FTL travel. FTL travel is really a godsend, otherwise it’ll take centuries to get to here by normal means. With the FTL technology we have, it takes about twelve Aura hours to travel to and from Aura and TarKossia. So them getting off when we just got the text means they packed up for the trip yesterday before boarding their flight to here. Sarah gave the two our address to the apartment we are currently residing in.

 

So I responded back to them.

 

_“No worries! Sis and I are doing the cooking right now, so there’s no rush :)”_

 

After I sent the text, I got back to making the castrol which I then tossed into the oven for the slow cook. I also took this opportunity to check on the Taurus haunch to see the progress and soak it in the grease it’s secreting from the heat.

 

All is going well. Eventually, Feng volunteered herself to help us with the cooking. I normally let house guests kick back and relax, but she insisted that she wanted to help, so I let her be our guest with the cooking. Having extra hands on board doesn’t hurt.

* * *

 

 

It took a total of six hours to prepare the feast. Everything else was prepared for, and so the last thing to come out the oven was definitely the Taurus haunch. During the time it was cooking, the house smelled like sugar, spices, and cooked haunch. It was definitely a pleasing scent, evident by the fact that some commented on the food. After I finished up the cooking with Feng and Sarah, I decided to check in on the two to see if they needed my help, and they declined, saying all that’s left is the dessert, and Sarah told me that I can go relax with our guests. Before I took off, Sarah took my right hand and I spun around to face my sister. She then leaned in to give me a quick kiss, which I reciprocated.

 

“Thank you baby. You’re an incredible man.” Sarah was elated at all the help I could give her.

 

“I’m always glad to help you, sweetie.” I returned her thanks.

 

I left the kitchen to join Alexis and Jordan, but before I could join them, the doorbell rang, and I saw that it was my aunt and uncle. I let them in.

 

“Hey Uncle Paul and Aunt Elizabeth!” I beamed my pleasure at their arrival. I got the two settled in my apartment.

 

“Alec, it’s good to see you again.” my uncle welcomed me back after I let him in. My aunt soon followed as I gave the two hugs.

 

“Where’s your sis, Alec?” my aunt asked about my sister’s whereabouts, and I pointed her towards the kitchen. I could also tell that this was their first time at the apartment, so after they said hi to my sister and my guests, I gave them a tour around the place to get them accustomed to the two-story unit.

 

As I was getting my aunt and uncle settled, I introduced them to my two friends Jordan and Alexis. “You two should relax. Dinner’s almost ready, and I know you had a rather long trip. These are my two friends here. Jordan, Alexis, this is my uncle, Paul, and my aunt, Elizabeth.”

 

My aunt and uncle got acquainted with the two, and then the doorbell rang once more. This time, Liang Zhao, Tim Romero, and Ken Moon arrived at the apartment. They came in as a trio, apparently sharing a ride with Tim.

 

“Liang, Tim, Ken! Good to see you three!” I greeted.

 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Alec.” Liang said as he smiled at me.

 

“Great to seeing you again, Alec.” Ken said as I shook his hand.

 

“Alec! It’s been a long time!” Tim said. I was able to tell that he had that look in his eye. “I see you managed to get as much of the original gang back together.”

 

“Yeah I managed to.” I said. “So how’s the civilian life treating you?” I asked as I walked away from the door to join Liang, Alexis, Jordan, while Ken joined Aimee.

 

“Oh I have my ups and downs, but it’s been good.” Tim answered my question as both him and I took our seat.

 

“Same here. About seven months ago my breakup with my ex-girlfriend was really messy. Aimee told Ken and he passed along what Aimee saw at a party one day. My ex-girlfriend claimed she knew this man for years, and, man was I pissed and heartbroken. My sister was there to help me, even though Ken offered to take me out to a bar.” I briefly told the story before I decided to cut it short.

 

“Ouch. Yeah it was messy. How’s your big sis doing?” Tim asked me about my sister. Since I asked, and he answered, it was my turn.

 

“She’s doing great. Much better than about five months ago. She had her falling out with Jim, so I intervened, opened his eyes and he got himself into rehab, and Sarah finally put to rest their relationship. Now, well we’re here at last.” I told him about my sister, and how I helped her out since she did help me.

 

“Sounds like you two have each other’s backs.” Tim was happy to hear that we were there for each other.

 

Sarah and Feng soon joined in, and Tim had this look like his jaw fell off. He then took one good look at me, and saw something in me.

 

“Are you two twins or something?” There it goes, that question I get asked, like, all the time. I rolled my eyes at him.

 

“No!” I answered. “We are not twins! I just happened to be born with a head that almost matches my sister’s okay?”

 

“Okay, okay. No need to get all embarrassed, Alec, sheesh.” Tim held his hands in front of him. "By the way, do you have anything I can drink? And no, I don't want your Zergling Sapper."

 

How did he remember what I gave him when we had that drinking game? All I can remember was that not only did it smell horrible, but it tasted really, really, bad. Like just remembering that almost made me choke on myself. The thing I could recall was I used cane rum and two things that were disgusting, mixed with cough syrup.

 

All of us were chatting along, and then my kitchen timer went off. It was time to pull out the Taurus haunch. After I pulled it out, I took the fats and Sarah got to making the gravy. I then carefully took the haunch and broke out my carving knife fork. I used my leather strop to hone the edge of my knife before I got to business carving the haunch into slices. I was measured in my slices as I cut it into nice, about my pinky’s width slices. I left nothing on the bone, and thus the bone that’s about the diameter of my wrist was disposed of.

 

As I was cleaning up, the doorbell rang. After I finished, I ran over, and found Jim Raynor and Ariel Hanson at the door. I opened it to welcome the two.

 

“Jim, it’s been a while. I also see that you’re in better shape than before. How are you feeling?” I greeted him as I analysed him, head to toe. He looked much better than last time, though his orcish physique was still there.

 

“Much better, Alec. I see you have your former squad members here. I have one more who needs a lift here.” Jim was honest with his answer. And I went downstairs to see that one more guest who wasn't on the roster was none other than Jeisenne Moreau, former commander of Viper Squadron, succeeding me after I had left years ago.

 

“Jeisenne?” I was shocked to see her. One thing that was different this time was that she was wheelchair-bound. No wonder why Jim said she needed a “lift” because my unit happened to be up some stairs.

 

“Alec! I’m glad you’re safe.” Jeisenne was elated to seeing me once more.

 

Jim and I picked up her wheelchair on each side and carried her up the stairs. Her chair was a lightweight one, manual, no automatic since it looked like her upper body is still fully usable, and would much rather make her arms useful.

 

After I set her down, she wheeled herself in, declining my offer to push her in. Everyone was surprised to see her back home safely, even if she came back home injured, but in one piece.

 

“Jeisenne, so what-” I was about to ask her how she ended up in a wheelchair, but she cut me short.

 

“I’ll explain once we get settled in. I’m sure everyone has questions.” Jeisenne kindly told me she’ll explain to me.

 

“Hey, Alec.” I turned to face Jim, who had something to ask me. “How’s your sister?”

 

“Much better.” I sighed, knowing I had used this answer on her ex-boyfriend. I remember the fallout all too well.

 

“That’s all I could wish for, Alec.” he also sighed. “So how are you two holding up?”

 

“We’re doing good.” was my brief answer before I asked about his rehab progress. “So how’s the rehab program treating you back home?”

 

“Excellent. I’ve managed to piece together my life again. I got out about a week ago and landed a job at a security unit at the airport, and got back in touch with Ariel.” Jim gave me a brief summary of how his rehab went and a slice of his life.

 

“Hey that is definitely something Jim. I’m glad it all played out well.” I was also glad that the rehab program worked out well.

 

We then went back up to my apartment to get settled in. When Sarah saw him for the first time, the air around me seemed to become tense. I remember the things Sarah told me that led to their relationship breaking down completely, and I kept a close eye as I rejoined friends and family. The two began to reconcile, and eventually made the amends that was needed, finally putting the past behind them. Once they’re done, Sarah and I announced that dinner was ready and everyone got their servings. We then got seated at the dining area with our dark wood table.

* * *

  

We then dug in, with Sarah and I enjoying the fruits of our labour we put in to pull this off. The icing on the cake was the faces that spoke of delight at the taste of the food we made together. We also made small talk while catching up as well because we’ve not seen each other in a while, but everyone was well-mannered at the table, which I’m thankful for.

 

Once we were done at the table, and everyone put their used dishes and utensils in a neat stack in the kitchen, Jeisenne gathered everyone at the couch, ready to tell her story.

 

“So you guys are wondering how I ended up in a wheelchair?” she started. “Well… I was leading a mission with Viper Squadron on some, God-knows-what-Hell-looks-like planet, I was fighting off some bad guys, making sure my team’s performing optimally. We were in a pretty bad position, and while I was making a move on a unit, I took a blast near me, and that sent me flying off the wall and into a boulder. My Commando Exoskeleton Device was compromised, and I couldn’t feel anything below my waist.” tears began to well in her eyes, and everyone could tell how distraught she was when she found out she was paralysed from the waist down. “So my team was able to make it through and they evacuated me, back onto the Deathwing so we could head back home. The doctor on board, told me that I had become paralysed from the waist down, and treatment for my lower spine was underway, but they couldn’t guarantee that I will ever be able to walk again. I was almost killed, and I am extremely lucky that I didn’t have scars. That suit protected me, and had served me to the very end.”

 

“Next day, I was medically discharged, and I was able to choose my successor to my position to lead Viper Squadron. I can’t tell you who that person is - that’s all classified information. But I was put into this thing, and it was fucking miserable. But I was, and still am determined to restore my ability to walk again.” she continued her story, with distraught turning into determination. She was determined to do whatever it takes to be able to get out of the wheelchair and have fully functional legs. “And Jordan, thank you so much for finding me a surgeon who helped me get started with the treatment of my spinal cord! It’s going to take a while, but once it’s finished, I’ll be able to start walking like a normal person again.” she thanked Jordan, who was responsible for finding someone who can help heal her. Jordan got up and gave her a hug, even though it felt a little awkward since she had to get on her knees to give her a proper one.

 

I walked over and placed my hand on her left shoulder, giving her an assuredly squeeze.

 

“We’ll all be here for you Jeisenne.” I told her that everyone will be there for her. “The door’s open whenever Sarah and I are home, even if that means having to give you a lift or a bumpy ride up.”

 

Jeisenne then looked up to me. “Thanks, Alec. Thank you, I am so grateful that I have friends that I can call my family as well!”

 

Sarah then took her turn to give her best wishes for Jeisenne. “Around us, you have nothing to worry about, Jeisenne.”

 

We all then decided to get together and watch a movie before everyone winds down. We all decided on some tacky romance comedy movie that Tim suggested. Wheeling Jeisenne up a set of industrial-grade glass stairs was nerve-wracking, even though I'm confident in my own ability to take it nice and easy, without falling down. Once everyone was settled, we put on the movie. Sarah and I were sitting on the floor, with our backs against the wall where we cuddled together as we had to endure Tim's horrid suggestion, laughing while cringing at the same time.

 

Was this Tim's plan on getting back at me?

 

Once that movie was done and over with, people began to trickle out the door, with Ariel and Jim leaving first, followed by Feng, Liang, and Tim, and then Aimee and Ken. The only ones left were Elizabeth and Paul, and Jordan and Alexis.

 

We were all chatting until Paul and Elizabeth sat both me and my sister down so we can talk.

 

"Sarah, Alec..." Paul started first. I was nervous at what's to come. "Ever since we got back in touch over a year ago, we noticed something between you two, and even now I could see. If you two are in an incestuous relationship, we only ask that you be safe, responsible, and never hurt each other. Whatever you guys do, always consent to it! What you guys had preceding it is invaluable, and we still love you guys as our niece and nephew."

 

Wow, I couldn't expect them to find out about our relationship we now have. Initially, I was in fear of being disowned, but he showed his understanding. Incest isn’t something people can talk about like a mature adult, but he did. Jim, Jordan, Alexis, and the people who came by are the only ones who possess this knowledge.

 

Elizabeth then took her turn to tell us about her knowledge. "And guys, no one outside of the Aura Colonial Empire can ever know this. What is considered a blessing to you two is a curse outside. You will be ostracized for it, for they consider it taboo."

 

Sarah and I were completely blessed to know that we have an understanding family. I then brought out the declaration of consent forum that Sarah and I signed to show that we are indeed consenting, responsible, mature adults.

 

We then talked about our personal lives, and seeing how we’re doing. I know, we get them worried whenever we do something dangerous on footage for our stunt videos we shoot together. There were some that were close calls, like that one time where I rubbed against a guard rail while performing 360-degree spins through a set of cones, and the tail end of my vehicle rubbed against the rail, which left a nice rub indentation in the bumper.

 

It was a close call, but I escaped it unscathed. I guess that’s a good car story to tell one day, be like “Yeah, I was drifting, doing 360-degree spins through cones and I scraped the guard rail and left a nice mark.”

 

“Do you guys need a place to stay for the night?” Sarah asked our aunt and uncle if they needed some place to stay if they didn’t rent out a hotel.

 

“No thanks.” Elizabeth declined the offer. “We’re on a business call here, and we were able to see you guys before our business meetup with our company to train some newcomers.”

 

I was curious about their work and why they were called out here. “Who do you work for.” I asked them.

 

Paul answered my question about their work. “We work in the civil spaceline industry, and the trainees are stationed here at the Anemoi Planetary Space Station. Our job is on board the cruisers that travel to and from TarKossia and Aura. We’re attendants, and they pay us well.”

 

“Well that’s good to hear.” I commented. “As we told our friend Jeisenne, the door’s open to you guys as long as we’re home. So come by any time you’re here.”

 

“Well that’s great to hear.” Elizabeth smiled at me before she and Paul got up to head to the hotel. “If you wanted to know where we’re staying, we’re at the Starlight Hotel, Floor 49, Room 517. Just let the receptionist know that you’re visiting family at the hotel and they’ll phone us when we’re there.” she invited us over to the hotel whenever we have time on our hands.

 

We then saw them out the door and said our farewells before they took off to head to their hotel.

* * *

 

It was dark outside, and cold. I turned up the heater to 26 degrees celsius to get the apartment warm so that we don’t have to put on our jackets. We were starting to feel rather tired from the day, so all we did was brush our teeth and met up in our bedroom to turn in for the night. I wasted no time in the bathroom because I could feel the tiredness catching up to me.

 

I met my sister in the bedroom we share, and she was already in her white cotton camisole and black boyshort lingerie panties. I tried to keep my open as much as I can, but they were trying to close on me. I eventually willed myself to stay awake, just a little longer.

 

“You tired?” Sarah was smiling at me when she closed the distance between me and her. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, trying to use her left shoulder as a pillow.

 

“Yeah. Long day, sweetie. But it was fun.” I answered with my tired voice. Sarah sat down next to me on the bed, with something on her mind.

 

Sarah had something on her mind when she sat down. “Alec, I have something to ask you.”

 

“What is it?” I asked back, my curiosity piqued. I also adjusted myself so I was facing towards her.

 

“This was a long time ago. Do you remember when we were… you know, touching each other’s bodies?” Sarah asked about something that struck a chord in me. It was a memory that I could recall, though in little details.

 

“Uhh, yeah. I remember telling you that I was… curious about a woman’s body, specifically yours. I was embarrassed telling this to you, my sister. But I didn’t really trust anyone else.” I told her of what I could remember.

 

“It’s okay, sweetie. I understood you, and in fact I quite liked it.” she assured me that what I wasn’t guilty of it. “I was also curious about yours, but I was trying to hide it.”

 

Well now I feel a little embarrassed, but Sarah took my left hand and placed it against her face, leaning into it and smiling at me.

 

“Do you want to touch me?” she asked if I can touch her. I was pretty hesitant, like this was the very first time I’m doing this, but really I’ve done this before. Why was it so damn nerve-wracking? I shower with her, like, all the time, so seeing her naked shouldn’t be so difficult. So why is this so different?

 

I nodded hesitantly.

 

Then she slid my left hand down, caressing her shoulder, and eventually landing on her right breast. She held it there, as if she wasn’t going to let it go. She looked at my hand, then looked up at me and gave me a slight smile of approval.

 

“You can squeeze them. Wanna see me?” she told me I can give her breast a squeeze, and I did. I then nodded to answer that I wanted to see her. She then got onto her knees and I followed, then she took my right hand and slipped it under the waistband and guided me to take it off her.

 

I was now staring at my topless sister. Her nipples were as big as my pinky around, and her areolae were as large around as my two thumbs placed side by side, with my pinky sitting between them. We both sat down, and I began to touch, squeeze, and explore her breasts.

 

Sarah’s breathing became more audible as I was touching her.

 

“Feel good?” I checked in on my sister.

 

“Yeah.” she answered. She was indeed feeling good.

 

She eventually asked if she can take my shirt and pants off, and I allowed her to take them off so that I was in the same state of undress as her.

 

We both laid next to each other, caressing each other. I then began to play with her nipples, which were very sensitive. She shut her eyes close as I was tweaking her right nipple.

 

When she opened her eyes, she looked at me, like she was serious. “Do you want to suckle my breasts?”

 

She rolled to her left side as I scooted down a little more so her right breast was in front of my face. I then latched on and started to suck on her nipple, scraping my tongue against it while holding her right breast with my left hand. This made my sister suck in a breath as she began to moan a little. She placed her right hand against the back of my head like she’s holding my head against her breast while I sucked on them, much like a baby would. I then started to caress the flesh of her breast as I continued to suck on it.

 

Eventually, she unlatched me from her breast and rolled me on top of her.

 

“Do you want to see me?” she asked rather vaguely, but I managed to pick up that she wanted me to take her panties off. I hooked my fingers through the waistband, which she took as a yes to her question, and lifted her hips as I slid them off of her.

 

She was now fully in the nude, and I’m the one that’s overdressed. I asked if she wanted to take my underwear off, and she sat up and did, so we would be equal. We got back into it for a little while longer, touching and exploring each other while stimulating and bonding with each other. We eventually had sex for our first time, fully giving into each other’s desire for one-another. It wasn’t raw or primal, it was slow and loving. Sarah told me her hymen was broken from a mission when she was kicked there pretty hard, but assured me that I was her first. She was also on birth control.

 

After we had made love, we got to sleep in each other’s embrace. We were too exhausted, and the sleep was going to be good.

 

As I slept, I pondered how we will move forward with our newly-formed sexual relationship. We shower together, we sleep together, we kiss and cuddle each other, we help each other, we’re team players, and now we were having sex.

 

All the things we were doing eventually led to this moment. I don’t think I’ll ever regret this. Sarah is, and will always be my sister. What we now share is a deep bond borne of love and trust for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to go into graphic details about the sex, but rather keep it surface-level (if you know what I mean). Plus I didn't want the sex to be the good part. It was also a slow build to the end.


End file.
